Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Jumanji
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: A parody of Jumanji; Wreck-It Ralph, Sleeping Beauty, and Zootopia style. Candi discovers a mysterious board game, and plays it with Vanellope, Candlehead, Swizzle, Maleficent, and Bellwether for fun. However, it won't be fun for so long when many jungle-related come out of the game to cause trouble. Sequel to Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Sugar Rush In Space.
1. Discovery

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, July 12th 2110"_

It was a beautiful day in Richmond. Candi had decided to take a walk and was currently at the edge of a construction site, As she walked, she suddenly heard a strange sound. It sounded like a bunch of faint playing drums.

 _"Why do I hear drums? Is a famous musician in town?"_ Candi wondered.

She walked up near the construction site, following the sound. As the sound grew louder, she realized that it came from a dirt wall. She stared at it for a moment after the music stopped.

"Maybe it came from there." Candi muttered.

She noticed a shovel near her and started to dig into the wall. After awhile, she heard the shovel hit something hard. She looked into the hole and noticed a chest handle. She made the hole bigger and pulled the chest out of the wall.

 _"Wow, a treasure chest! I wonder if there's any treasure in there!"_ Candi thought excitedly.

She took the shovel and slammed the chest lock open as hard as she could. She took the lock off of the chest and lifted the lid open. However, she saw nothing but grey sand.

"A bunch of sand? I found the treasure chest, and all I find is sand? This is so lame!" Candi said angrily.

She looked into the chest and noticed something was buried underneath the sand. An upper-left, dark-brown corner of wood which she stared at. She dug away a few itches of sand away and picked up a rectangle-shape item. She slid the sand off of the item, revealing a board game entitled 'Jumanji'. It looked jungle-like and had a hunter, monkey, elephant, and rhinoceros on it.

"Wow, a board game. But why would anyone want to bury a board game here? Ah, who cares! I'm going to take it home!" Candi said excitedly.

She stood up with the board game and began to run back to the castle.


	2. A New Game

**Chapter 2: A New Game**

Candi finally arrived back at the castle and entered the living room. She noticed that Maleficent and Bellwether were visiting and playing cards.

"Got any tens?" Maleficent asked.

"Hey, guys." Candi greeted.

The dark fairy and sheep turned to her.

"Hey, Candi. How's ruling the country?" Bellwether asked.

"Hard as usual." Candi replied. She placed the game board on the ground and said "Actually, there's something I want to show you guys. I found this.".

Maleficent and Bellwether walked over and saw the game.

"Jumanji? Where did you get that?" Bellwether asked.

"I found it at the construction site on my way back to the castle." Candi replied.

She opened the game and saw a dark-green orb in the center of the board.

"Neat. This looks cool. You guys want to play?" Candi asked.

Maleficent narrowed her eyes.

"I'd take extreme caution with this board game. I can sense magic from this game, and I don't like it. Dark magic, but it's warped and different from mine." Maleficent replied.

Candi opened a grid that was the bottom of the board, and she saw four game tokens and two dice in it. She took out two pieces that looked like a white rhinoceros and a black elephant, and stared at them.

"Wow... which one should I choose?" Candi asked.

Just then, she heard Timothy calling her name, which startled her and caused her to drop the tokens, which magically took their positions at their start spaces. Maleficent was startled but kept her composure, knowing that she was right about the game, while Bellwether noticed the same thing and stared on with wide eyes. Candi closed the game and hid it under the couch.

"It's my dad. I'll be right back. Don't touch the game." Candi said.

She ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Of course, we won't touch the game. Maleficent was right. This game is dangerous!" Bellwether said.

* * *

Candi went to the castle foyer staircase, where she saw her parents, who were wearing beach suits and carrying suitcases.

"Candi, your father and I are going to beach. We'll be back soon." Crumbelina said.

"And to make sure your alright while Gloyd's away, Taffyta will be here to watch you." Timothy said.

He opened the front door, revealing Taffyta, who had her hands on her thighs.

"Hey, guys. Don't you worry. I'll make sure Candi is alright." Taffyta greeted.

Timothy smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks. We'll be back in the afternoon." Timothy said.

He and Crumbelina then said goodbye before walking out the door. Taffyta waved at them before turning to Candi.

"Alright, if you need me, I'll be around. You also have the castle servants, if you need them." Taffyta said.

She then walked away.

* * *

Candi walked up to her and Gloyd's room, sat on her bed, and stared at the Jumanji game. Maleficent and Bellwether walked into the room.

"Still thinking about playing that dangerous game, Candi?" Maleficent asked.

"Maleficent, it doesn't look dangerous. What could possibly go wrong? Besides, I've already contacted someone from the team that'll play with me." Candi said.

"Alright. Who did you invite?" Maleficent asked.

A portal appeared and Vanellope stepped out.

"Alright! Your here, Vanellope!" Candi greeted excitedly.

"You called me on the portal key, Candi. What can I do for you?" Vanellope asked.

"Look what I found." Candi replied.

She showed Jumanji to the black haired girl.

"You called me for a board game?" Vanellope asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted you to play with me." Candi replied.

Vanellope sighed reluctantly.

"Well, alright. But you could've at least mentioned it in the portal key, instead of sounding like it was urgent." Vanellope said.

"Uh... well... yeah." Candi said nervously.

"Well, okay, then. Let's play the game. Where did you get it?" Vanellope asked.

"I found it in a treasure chest at a construction site." Candi replied.

"Odd. Why would anyone want to bury a board game in the treasure chest?" Vanellope asked.

"And also, Maleficent said that this board game is evil." Candi replied.

Vanellope examined the game closely.

"Hmmm... it doesn't look evil. Just an ordinary board game." Vanellope said.

Maleficent groaned.

"I assure you girls that something dark is in that game." Maleficent said.

"Don't be silly, Mal. Now, let's play the game." Candi said.

"Have you read the instructions?" Vanellope asked.

"Who needs instructions?" Candi asked.

"Well, we can't play if we don't know how to play. I don't see instructions or anything on this board." Vanellope replied.

Candi noticed a message on the side of the lid.

"Maybe this might be the instructions." Candi said.

She placed her hands on the tokens that stood on the start spaces and tried pulling them off, but they wouldn't come off.

"Weird. Why won't they come off?" Candi asked.

Vanellope ignored her and read the instructions.

"'Jumanji. A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind. You roll the dice to move your token. Double gets another turn. The first player to reach the end wins'." Vanellope read. She shrugged and said "Well, it sounds simple enough.".

Candi grabbed the dice.

"Yep. What could possibly go wrong?" Candi asked.

She rolled the dice, which showed three. She tired to place her hand on the rhinoceros token, but it magically moved three spaces on it's own. Her and Vanellope's eyes widened.

"Did you just see it move all by itself?" Candi replied.

"Maybe it's magnified." Vanellope replied.

"I don't think it's magnified, Vanellope. I have a bad feeling about this." Maleficent said.

Just then, Candi noticed something.

"Hey, Vanellope! Look!" Candi said.

Their attention was turned to the green glass orb in the center of the board. Something began to fade in, showing in green letters. Candi began to read the message.

"'Splintered rafters all around. Duck them or they'll pin you down'. What does that mean?" Candi asked.

"Maybe it's some kind of a clue. But... I just don't understand it." Vanellope replied.

"Ouch! Something hit my head!" Bellwether cried.

Candi, Vanellope, and Maleficent looked back and noticed a small beam of wood on the floor.

"Um, Candi? Does your and Gloyd's room have wood?" Vanellope asked.

"No. The room's made of metal, along with the rest of the castle." Candi replied.

Suddenly, Vanellope felt something hit her head.

"Ow! Something hit my head!" Vanellope said.

She turned and saw another beam of wood.

"What is this? Raining wood?" Bellwether asked.

"I don't think it's raining wood." Vanellope replied nervously. An eerie cracking sound of wood was heard from above, and she started to say "I think it's...".

Before she finished the sentence, a few more pieces of wood fell from the ceiling.

"FALLING WOOD!" Candi screamed.

More and more fell from the ceiling faster then before. Everyone screamed along with Candi, running to avoid the falling wood.

"Quick! The game! Get the game!" Vanellope yelled.

Candi ran towards the game which was covered in piles of wood, and dug through them as fast as she could until she saw the game and retrieved it. She avoided a huge piece of wood before it hit her.

"Maleficent, make the falling wood would stop!" Candi yelled.

Maleficent held up her staff and channeled her magic, but nothing happened.

"I can't! Somehow, I can't use my magic to interfere with the magic that is coming from the board game!" Maleficent said.

Vanellope ran towards the closet.

"Never mind with the magic! Everyone, into the closet!" Vanellope ordered.

She opened the closet door, letting the others in. She then rushed in and closed the door, as the falling wood continued to fall down.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, Taffyta heard a couple of thumping noises while sleeping on the couch. She woke up.

 _"Hmm... what is that noise?"_ Taffyta wondered. She then shrugged, put a pair of headphones in her ears, and thought _"Probably Candi doing something. Not my problem."_.

She went back to sleep, while listening to music with her CD player.

* * *

A moment later, the falling wood had stopped. Vanellope opened the closet door and pushed it as hard as she could with all of the wood that was piling by it. She looked around Candi's room, the floor having been covered by piles of wood.

"Okay, guys, the coast is clear." Vanellope announced.

As they came out, Maleficent turned to Candi.

"You see, Candi? I told you something is wrong with that game!" Maleficent said.

"Yeah, Candi. You haven't read the instructions, and the board game doesn't look good with green!" Bellwether added.

"Maleficent and Dawn are right, Candi. This game is more dangerous then we expected. Somehow, the falling wood must've came out from the game." Vanellope said.

"No way, Vanellope. Don't be such a sore. Maybe the wood from my bedroom ceiling just fell off for no reason." Candi said.

Vanellope grabbed the dice.

"You just don't get it! I know that the falling wood came from the game, I'm sure of it. Now, let's put the game away before anything else happens. Unless, of course, if you can play by yourself." Vanellope said in frustration.

Candi turned her head to the left for a moment. Then, she turned back to Vanellope, sighed, and held out her hand.

"Okay, I understand. I'll put the game away. But first, could you give me the dice?" Candi asked.

"Sure thing." Vanellope replied.

She reached out to hand the dice over. But Candi titled her hand sideways, causing the black haired President to drop the dice on the board game. Vanellope gasped as Candi chuckled.

"Candi! How could you do that?" Vanellope asked angrily.

"That is not what we meant about putting the game away!" Maleficent snapped.

"Who says anything about putting the game away?" Candi asked.

The dice showed eight, and the elephant token began to move eight spaces. A message appeared on the orb, and Vanellope began to read it.

"'In the jungle you must wait, until the dice read five or eight'." Vanellope read. She looked up with a worried look and said "I don't like the sound of that.".

Bellwether then screamed horribly as Vanellope's hands began to get absorbed into the orb. Vanellope screamed when she noticed it.

"Maleficent, make it so Vanellope doesn't get sucked into the board game!" Candi shouted.

"I can't, remember? I can't interfere with magic compared to the magic in the board game!" Maleficent said.

Candi groaned in frustration.

"Then, I have to grab her!" Candi said.

She tried grabbing Vanellope, but it was too late. She had already been sucked into the orb in the center.


	3. Danger

**Chapter 3: Danger**

Candi paced back and forth in a stressful way.

"Oh, what am I going to do? Vanellope's trapped in the board game and it's all my fault! I never should have tricked her into playing this stupid game!" Candi asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Candi. It could've been worse." Maleficent replied reassuringly.

"Yeah. You can still call the others to help you get her back." Bellwether said.

Candi smiled.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Candi said.

* * *

Later, Candi, who had called Candlehead and Swizzle on her portal key, was waiting for them to come over to the castle.

"Where could they be?" Candi asked impatiently.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Maleficent replied.

Just then, a portal opened up, and Candlehead and Swizzle stepped out.

"Guys, your here!" Candi greeted excitedly.

Candlehead and Swizzle turned to her.

"Hi, Candi." Candlehead greeted

Swizzle looked around the room.

"Hey, Candi. What happened to your room? Why is there wood all over the place?" Swizzle asked.

Candi picked up the board game.

"Okay, I know you guys won't believe me, but... it's all because of this." Candi replied.

She showed the game to Candlehead and Swizzle. The two looked at each other in confusion for a brief moment and then turned back to the game.

"A board game?" Swizzle asked.

"Not just a regular board game. It's a magical cursed game that I found when I was on my way home from a walk. I invited Vanellope here to play with me. I rolled the dice first, and there was wood falling from the ceiling, nearly killing us, and then Vanellope went next because I tricked her into continue playing it, and she got sucked into the board game!" Candi replied uneasily in a fast tone.

Candlehead and Swizzle dazed out, looking at the Caramel themed girl in confusion.

"Um... so, what your saying is... Vanellope got sucked into a board game?" Swizzle asked.

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Candi replied.

"Being sucked into the board game? Sounds scary." Candlehead said nervously.

"Now look, Candi, you called us here just because Vanellope got sucked into the board game? Your just saying those things so that you wanted me and Candlehead to play along with you. Well, sorry, not interested." Swizzle said.

"No, no! You don't understand, Swizzle! I can prove it too! Look!" Candi said.

She took out two more pieces of the tokens out of the silver box. The two tokens looked like a black crocodile and a black monkey.

"Candi, no!" Maleficent said.

But it was too late. The tokens magically took their places in the two remaining start spaces. Candlehead screamed and jumped on Swizzle.

"The game's alive!" Candlehead cried.

Swizzle pushed her off of him in annoyance.

"Candlehead, the game is not alive. Even though, it is kinda creepy." Swizzle said.

He placed his hands on the tokens and tried to pull them off, but they wouldn't come off.

"Okay, they won't come off. This game is really creepy. Candi, are you sure Vanellope really got sucked into the game board?" Swizzle asked.

"I'm sure of it." Candi replied.

"How?" Swizzle asked.

"Well, after she rolled, the message in that glass thing said something about her waiting in the jungle until the dice read five or eight." Candi replied.

"Then, that's exactly what we're going to do." Swizzle said.

"Yay! We're gonna play Jumonju!" Candlehead said happily.

"Candlehead, it's called Jumanji." Candi said.

Candlehead frowned.

"Oh, I knew that." Candlehead said.

Swizzle grabbed the dice.

"Okay, just to be safe, I'm going to roll first. Then, Candlehead will have her turn. Hopefully, one of us should get five or eight to get Vanellope out." Swizzle said.

He rolled the dice, which landed on seven.

"Drat!" Swizzle muttered.

Suddenly, he and Candlehead saw that the Crocodile token was moving seven spaces on it's own.

"Wow. How does it do that?" Candlehead asked.

"No idea." Swizzle replied.

Just then, he noticed a green message in the glass orb in the center of the board. He began to read it.

"'Their boisterous laughing does provoke. In this adventure, they tell no joke'." Swizzle read. He turned to Candi and asked "What does that mean?".

"You got me." Candi replied.

Suddenly, a couple of laughing sounds were heard out of nowhere. The group looked around, searching where that laughter came from. Suddenly, Candlehead noticed something that was walking out of the darkness and screamed. Marching out of the closet towards them were a pack of dog-like creatures, with the sounds of their growling laughters.

"Oh no! Hyenas!" Bellwether cried.

"Where did they come from?" Candlehead asked.

"They came from the game, like the falling wood and Vanellope being sucked into the board game!" Candi replied panickingly

Swizzle grabbed the board game and rushed towards the door through the piles of wood, with the others following him. The hyenas began chasing the group quickly. Swizzle finally made out, led the others out of the room, and blasted an energy ray at one of the hyenas when it was about to pounce on Candlehead. Then, he quickly slammed the door closed, holding it as much as he could.

"Guys, I can't hold the door much longer! Get me like a drawer or something! Anything!" Swizzle shouted.

Maleficent used her magic, and a giant lock appeared and chained to the door. Swizzle sighed in relief.

"Well, that took care of it. Where did those hyenas come from?" Swizzle asked.

"I told you already! They came from the game! I keep on telling you that!" Candi replied.

Bellwether turned to the game.

"I don't know about getting her back in this condition. Maybe we should stop playing." Bellwether said.

Candlehead opened the game up and took the dice.

"Guys, it's my turn. We should keep playing." Candlehead said.

"Don't!" Swizzle cried.

But it was too late. Candlehead rolled the dice, and they landed on ten (five die each). The monkey token moved ten spaces forward, and the message in the glass appeared again.

"Hmmm... 'Crawling and slithering up from the flood. Come thousands of leeches to suck your blood.'." Candlehead read.

Suddenly, she felt something slimy crawling on her arms. She looked at them and discovered leeches pinning onto her arms. She screamed out loud as if there was a spider on her.

"LEECHES! GET 'EM OFF ME! GET 'EM OFF ME!" Candlehead cried.

She ran around the hall like a maniac, while the others chased her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taffyta awakened from her nap and angrily growled.

 _"What is that girl up to now?"_ Taffyta wondered.

She got up from the couch and began to walk up the stairs.

"Hey, Candi! Keep it down! I'm trying to take a..." Taffyta started to shout.

Before she finished her sentence, she was run over from behind by a screaming Candlehead and fell on her face. She raised her head up with rage.

"Hey! What's going..." Taffyta started to ask.

Her face was unexpectedly slammed on the floor again by Candi, who was running after Candlehead. She raised her face again, looking angrier then before.

"When I get my hands on that..." Taffyta started to say.

Her threat got interrupted again when Swizzle, without seeing her, passed her, stomping her head on the floor and knocking her out cold.

* * *

Swizzle, Candlehead, Maleficent, and Bellwether finally caught up to Candlehead, who was cornered at a wall. The green haired girl began to flick the leeches off of her arms, whimpering horribly.

"Candlehead, hold still. I have an idea. Dawn, I need you to help me get the leeches off of her as soon as I freeze them solid." Swizzle said.

Candlehead did what he told her and stayed still. Swizzle uses tiny bits of ice rays to freeze the leeches solid, and Bellwether scraped the frozen leeches off of the right arm. Swizzle then pushed the rest off of her left arm, and he and Bellwether stomped the frozen leeches into tiny ice pieces.

"Whew. Thanks, guy. For a moment there, I thought I was a goner." Candlehead said.

"It's no problem. And Candi is right. I think the leeches did come out of the game. And so did the hyenas." Swizzle said.

Candi noticed Taffyta knocked out on the floor and realized she could possibly be overhearing them playing the game.

"Uh oh. As much as she could help, I can't let her get involved like this. Maleficent, teleport her back to Sugar Rush." Candi ordered.

Maleficent did as she asked, and the blonde haired Strawberry themed girl disappeared.

"Well, now that's done, let's get back to the game." Candi said.

* * *

They set the game up in the living room. Swizzle noticed another side of the board.

"Um... exactly how do we win? Have you read all of the instructions?" Swizzle asked.

"Uh... roll to win?" Candi asked.

Swizzle sighed in annoyance.

"So, you haven't read all of the instructions because you didn't see this part." Swizzle said.

He rotated the board over and began to read another message that was written on the other side of the game.

"'Adventurers, beware. Do not begin unless you intend to finish. The exciting consequences of the game will vanish only when a player has reached Jumanji and called out its name'." Swizzle read.

"So, that's it? Whoever reaches the glass center thing first get's to yell out Jumanji, and everything goes back inside this board game?" Candlehead asked.

"Exactly. But first, we have to get Vanellope out before something else happens. We just need to get it done quickly." Swizzle replied.

"Okay. Um... whose turn is it?" Swizzle asked.

"Actually, Candlehead, you rolled doubles. You get another turn." Candi replied.

"Yay!" Candlehead said happily.

She rolled the dice, which landed on five.

"Alright, Candlehead! Now Vanellope should be able to get out." Swizzle said.

The monkey token moved five spaces. Candi noticed a message in the glass.

"Wait, there's something more." Candi said.

Candlehead looked over and read the message.

"'Feline spots in the jungle blend. Be cautious of her, she's not your friend'." Candlehead read. She looked up with a worried face and asked "Not... our friend?".

"I don't like the sound it." Swizzle replied.

Suddenly, the group heard something break in the kitchen, along with a soft growl.

"Aaaah! Something's in there!" Candlehead screamed.

Bellwether slammed her paw on the girl's mouth to silence her.

"Shhhh. Keep it down." Bellwether whispered.

They suddenly saw a shadow at the foot of the kitchen, before a large black-spotted yellow leopard slowly walked out of the kitchen and headed towards them.

"She's not real, Candlehead. She's only an illusion." Bellwether whispered.

The leopard roared at them angrily.

"Let's get out of here!" Candi shouted.

She began running upstairs, the others following behind. But as soon as they made it on top, the leopard leaped high into the hallway, blocking their path.

"Whoa! What a jump!" Candlehead exclaimed.

Just then, a familiar voice spoke up out of nowhere.

"Candi, heads up!" the voice shouted.

"Vanellope?" Candi asked, recognizing the voice.

Vanellope appeared and tossed a spear at the tan skinned girl. Candi caught it, pointed it at the leopard, and walked backwards as the leopard walked towards her, growling at her.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty." Candi said tauntingly.

The leopard glared at her as she noticed she wanted to corner her, so she could attack her. She swiped at the girl, who swung the spear at her back. Swizzle glanced at a room next to him and got an idea. He turned invisible, leaped at the roaring leopard, and overshadowed her body. He controlled her to run into the room, quickly came out of the leopard, flew out of the room, and closed the door to conceal her inside. He sighed in relief and turned to Vanellope.

"Good work, Swizzle." Vanellope said.


	4. Hunter

**Chapter 4: Hunter**

Everyone assembled back in the living room, with the game opened on the coffee table. Vanellope explained how she explored throughout the jungle after being sucked into the board game.

"It was nearly as dangerous, yet interesting. It felt like I was in Africa or South America." Vanellope said.

"Are you alright?" Swizzle asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vanellope replied. She then angrily turned to Candi and shouted "And you! None of this would've have happened if you hadn't tricked me into playing this game! Because of you, I nearly got mauled by lions and crocodiles!".

"Hey! At least your still here, aren't you? We saved your life!" Candi shouted.

The others helplessly watched the two girls arguing.

"No! It was Candlehead who saved me! Like my last message said, 'In the jungle, you must wait until the dice read five or eight'! Well, I hope your happy with your 'magical' adventure, Candi Owns! You should already realize by now that this is not all fun and games!" Vanellope shouted.

"Uh, guys?" Swizzle asked.

"Oh, please! I know this is all too serious! Don't you even know what fun is?" Candi asked angrily.

"I DO know what fun is! All you ever think about is fun!" Vanellope replied angrily.

"Guys?" Swizzle asked.

"Don't tell me how to live my life! Your some bossy show-off!" Candi shouted.

"You didn't let me think or even listen to what I say! I bet you don't even care!" Vanellope shouted.

"Well, thank you very much, Nelly! Thank you very much! Your plans always fail! That's why you need to listen to me and the others! I even have..." Candi started to shout.

"QUIET!" Candlehead screamed, interrupting the argument.

Everyone's attention turned to Candlehead, who continued to let out the outburst.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE ALL IN DANGER BECAUSE OF THE CREEPY THINGS COMING OUT OF THE BOARD GAME, AND ALL YOU TWO ARE DOING IS FIGHTING! JUST STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! JUMANJI! JUMANJI! SOMEBODY STOP JUMANJI! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Candlehead yelled.

She stopped screaming and began to inhale in and out to calm herself down.

"Wow... thank you, Candlehead." Swizzle said in awe.

"Yeah, I didn't know that you could yell like that." Candi said.

"Candlehead's right, Candi. We shouldn't be fighting like this. We just need to find a way to end this once and for all." Vanellope said.

"There is a way, Vanellope. The other instructions said if one of you four finish the game, everything that comes out of the board will vanish." Maleficent said.

"So, we just need to keep playing. Alright, let's play. I believe it's Candi's turn." Vanellope said.

Candi took the dice and rolled it. It landed on four, and the group looked over the glass as another message appeared in it.

"'A hunter from the darkest wild makes you feel just like a child'." Candi read.

"A hunter?" Candlehead asked.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot through the window, missing Candi.

"Look out! Get down!" Vanellope shouted.

The group fell to the floor. A hunter that looked like Turbo appeared out of the kitchen, holding a rifle. Candi screamed and ran off towards the front door.

"So, little girl, you think you could run away from me? Say hello to your grave!" the hunter yelled, chasing after her.

"We have to help her!" Swizzle said.

He flew out of the castle, with Candlehead and Vanellope following.

* * *

Candi was in pursuit by the hunter, who kept on shooting at her with the rifle.

 _"Oh man! I never knew that the game is that fun AND dangerous! What am I gonna do to avoid this?"_ Candi wondered.

Swizzle appeared behind her and grabbed her, before flying up in the air with her.

"Swizzle, your here!" Candi said excitedly.

"It's not over yet. He's still after you. Just trust me, I have an idea." Swizzle said.

He turned himself and Candi invisible, to protect themselves from being shot. As they flew away unnoticed, the hunter kept on pulling the trigger, but he seemed to have run out of bullets.

"Drat! I lost them! And I'm out of bullets! I may have to find a shop near by to get more." the hunter said.

He angrily walked off, while holding his rifle onto his back. Meanwhile, Candi and Swizzle met back up with Vanellope and Candlehead, and the four returned to the castle.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, July 12th 2110"_

Back in Sugar Rush, Taffyta woke up in her house, finding herself lying down on the ground. She wondered why she was back in her house as she looked around, but then she remembered what happened back at the castle and became angry.

"Candi! Oh, she's gonna be in sooooo much trouble when I call Crumbelina and Timothy!" Taffyta growled.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, July 12th 2110"_

The group assembled once again at the coffee table, and it was Vanellope's turn to roll. She rolled the dice, which landed on three, and she looked over the glass and read another message.

"'Enormous and yellow these flowers grow. Their flesh-eating blossoms are hungry for you'." Vanellope read.

"H-Hungry for you? I don't like the sound of that." Candlehead said nervously.

"It says that these yellow flowers might get us. So, keep an eye out for them. Be careful, everyone." Vanellope said.

Suddenly, Candlehead screamed, and everyone watched her get yanked and pulled by a vine that wrapped around her leg and pulled her towards the fireplace.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Candlehead screamed.

"Candlehead!" Candi cried out.

She and the others ran to grab her and pull her back.

"GET IT OFF ME! HELP ME!" Candlehead screamed.

A green monstrous plant contained to the vine popped out of the fireplace, opening up the pedals and revealing a yellow flower. Candlehead screamed more when she noticed that the plant was going to eat her and the others. It used the vine to pull her and the others harder, as the others pulled her back like tug of war.

"Hang on, Candlehead!" Vanellope shouted, pulling her.

"Swizzle, you have to freeze the plant!" Bellwether said.

"I can't! I'll freeze Candlehead! I'll need something else! I'll be right back!" Swizzle shouted.

He quickly flew into the kitchen, while the others continued to pull Candlehead away from the plant. He looked through the drawers and discovered a sharp knife. He grabbed it and flew back in the living room.

"Hurry!" Candi shouted, pulling Candlehead.

Swizzle approached the plant and cut the vine in half with the knife, causing the others to fall on the floor and the plant's other side of the vine to retreat into it's mouth. The plant's pedals then closed, and it retreated back into the fireplace. Candlehead, traumatized by what grabbed her, whimpered like a little child.

"Are you okay, Candlehead?" Swizzle asked.

The green haired girl didn't respond, instead just continuing to whimper.

"Oh yeah, she's okay." Candi replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taffyta re-entered Richmond and sat down on a bench. She connected to Crumbelina's portal key and waited for her to answer. Meanwhile, the hunter passed her, looking for a shop to buy more bullets for his rifle.

"This is more difficult than I expected. Where on earth am I?" the hunter asked.

He walked off further in the city. Meanwhile, Crumbelina didn't pick up, so Taffyta decided to leave a message.

"Crumbelina, I have no idea what's going on at the castle, but your daughter is causing problems, like she's having some kind of a party! Please, call me back as soon as possible." Taffyta said angrily.

She hung up and sighed.

 _"What am I going to do with that girl?"_ Taffyta wondered.

* * *

The group moved into the kitchen, where Swizzle created an ice wall to protect the others and himself from the plant, in case if it appeared again.

"There." Swizzle said.

He turned to see Candlehead running towards the backyard door. He ran after her, grabbed the struggling girl, and dragged her to the kitchen table and made her sit on a chair.

"Just calm down and sit down. We can't finish the game without you. We need your help." Swizzle said.

Candlehead nodded, shaking in fear.

"It's your turn, Swizzle." Vanellope said.

"I know." Swizzle said.

He rolled the dice, which landed on eight. He and the others looked over the glass, and another message appeared.

"'Elephants charging! You must confess, a freight train's damage would be far less'." Swizzle read. He looked up to the others and asked "Elephants?".

"Hey, do you feel that?" Bellwether asked.

She noticed the sound of the stomping and the feel of the quake. Everyone else went silent, also hearing the sound. Vanellope looked out the window, and her eyes widened when she saw something rushing toward the castle.

"Vanellope? What is it?" Candi asked.

Vanellope turned quickly to the group.

"Everyone, run! It's a stampede!" Vanellope replied.

Candlehead shrieked, and she and the others got off of their chairs and ran towards the ice wall, which Candlehead blasted with a fireball. Vanellope grabbed the game and followed the others, just as a stampede of large elephants slammed through the kitchen wall, stomping and running toward them.

"Whatever you do, don't look back!" Vanellope shouted.

Swizzle grabbed her and Candlehead, while Maleficent grabbed Bellwether, and they flew up in the air and observed the elephants stampeding out of the castle.

"My parents are going to kill me." Candi said.

"Look at all of these elephants. It's so amazing of how dangerous they can be when stampeding in groups." Vanellope said.

"They look like they run to kill." Candlehead said.

"At least we're safe up here." Swizzle said.

"Candi, is there other place where we can play the game?" Bellwether asked.

"Well, there's my old treehouse." Candi replied.

"Well, let's go there." Swizzle said.

* * *

The group headed towards an old treehouse Candi had when she was younger and entered it. Vanellope set the game on the floor.

"Okay, Candlehead, it's your turn." Vanellope said.

Candlehead nodded and grabbed the dice. But just when she was about to roll, Taffyta's head popped out of the floor that led inside the treehouse.

"Candi!" Taffyta yelled.

"Uh oh." Candi said.

"Hide the game." Vanellope whispered to Bellwether.

The sheep nodded and slid it behind her. Taffyta climbed up, angrily marched to the group, and pointed at Candi.

"Okay, Candi, I have no idea what's going on here, but you are in so much trouble!" Taffyta snapped.

"Me? I have no idea what your talking about." Candi said.

Taffyta grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"Okay, your coming with me!" Taffyta said.

"Wait, wait!" Candi cried.

"Just a second! You can't take her! She's helping us with something." Swizzle said.

Taffyta raised an eyebrow.

"Helping you? Educate me, then. What is it your working on?" Taffyta asked.

"I'm sorry, we can't say much, Taffy." Vanellope replied.

"Do you think me a fool?" Taffyta asked.

"No, you know I don't think that at all. I just... I'm sorry, but we can't say more." Vanellope replied.

"Well then... it seems this was a waste of my time. I've heard enough. She's still coming with me." Taffyta said.

"Don't worry about me, guys. I'll be fine. I'll come back to finish the game." Candi said.

"Well, you won't be playing any games for long, Candi. And as for the rest of you, I suggest all you go home!" Taffyta sneered.

Taffyta pulled Candi out of the treehouse, and the others watched from the window as they saw the Strawberry themed girl dragging her down the street.

"Now, how are we going to finish the game?" Swizzle asked.

"We can't. We need her. We can't finish without her." Vanellope replied.

"Guys?" Candlehead asked.

They turned and saw that Candlehead had taken her turn with a worried look on her face.

"What happened, Candlehead?" Swizzle asked.

"I thought I could finish the game myself, but somehow, my token moved back four spaces." Candlehead replied.

Maleficent noticed a message on the glass.

"'A law of Jumanji hadn't been broken. You will slip back even more then your token'." Maleficent read. She looked up at Candlehead and asked "Were you trying to cheat?".

"Well... umm... I keep on dropping the dice, so they would land on twelve." Candlehead replied.

"Well, sorry, Candles, but that would be cheating." Vanellope said.

Candlehead broke down sadly with a sigh.

"Candlehead, look at your hands!" Bellwether said, pointing at the girl's hands.

Candlehead looked down and saw that she had hair growing on her hands. She screamed.

"What's happening to me?" Candlehead asked.

"Now your body! Your growing hair!" Vanellope replied.

Candlehead screamed more.

"Someboby help me!" Candlehead cried.

She slowly had green hair growing out of her body, the color of her face changed to light pink, and a tail popped out of her skirt. Vanellope, Swizzle, Bellwether, and Maleficent watched in horror as Candlehead finished transforming into a monkey.

"Uh... Candlehead? Are you alright?" Swizzle asked.

"I feel a little itchy. Am I any different?" Candlehead asked.

Maleficent formed a hand mirror.

"Brace yourself. You might not like this." Maleficent replied.

She handed it to Candlehead , and the girl looked at herself in the mirror, screaming in horror as she saw that she had been changed into a monkey.

"I'm a monkey! No, no! I can't be a monkey! What am I gonna do?" Candlehead asked.

Swizzle snickered, trying not to laugh.

"You can change your name to Monkeyhead." Swizzle replied.

Vanellope glared at him.

"Uh, I mean, don't worry, Candlehead. We'll get you changed back. Let's just find Candi and finish the game." Swizzle said, changing into a serious tone.

"But where are we going to find Candi?" Candlehead asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taffyta dragged Candi through Richmond. News was spreading everywhere about strange events that was happening in the city, such as hyenas riding on motorcycles and causing chaos, and elephants stampeding throughout neighborhoods.

"This is getting weirder then I thought." Taffyta muttered. She then looked back at Candi and said "Okay, Candi, as soon as we leave for Sugar Rush, I have some chores you can do so I can make sure you don't get into anymore trouble.".

Candi pulled her hand away from the platinum blonde haired girl.

"Wait! Taffyta, I have an idea of how you can make me miserable." Candi said.

Taffyta turned to her.

"Oh, really? Since when do you beg for misery?" Taffyta asked.

"Uh... well... I have a present that will make me even more miserable. Kind of like a game." Candi replied.

"What kind of game?" Taffyta asked.

Candi took a glance at the pole next to her, and quickly cuffed the other girl's right hand to the pole.

"It's called 'Taffyta's gonna stay here' game." Candi replied.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Taffyta asked angrily, trying to pull herself out of the cuffs.

"Sorry, Taffyta, but this is for your own good. There's something I have to do." Candi replied.

She ran off, leaving Taffyta cuffed to the pole.

"Candi! You'll regret this! When I get out of this, your going to be more then just in trouble!" Taffyta yelled.

Candi ran down the street as fast as she could away from the Strawberry themed girl.

* * *

At the other edge of the city, Vanellope, Candlehead, Swizzle, Maleficent, and Bellwether continued to search for Candi.

"She's not anywhere here. Without her, we can't finish the game." Vanellope said.

"And I'll be Monkeyhead forever!" Candlehead cried.

Swizzle snickered to himself, but Vanellope glared at him to make him stop laughing.

"Don't worry, Candlehead. You won't be a monkey for long." Vanellope said.

Suddenly, they discovered two hyenas zooming by on the motorcycles, laughing their heads off. The group looked puzzled.

"Okay, you guys just saw two hyenas on the motorcycles coming by, right?" Bellwether asked.

The others answered yes, and they continued to walk through the city. Suddenly, the game board was snatched away from Candlehead, and the group turned to see who stole it from her. It was the hunter.

"Tell that kid if she wants..." the hunter started to order.

Suddenly, a mob of panicking citizens ran by, passing them. Candlehead snuck in and grabbed the game from the hunter before running into the crowd. The hunter chased after her.

"Where did she go?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know! And was that hunter holding a B.B gun?" Swizzle asked.

"Let's just find her!" Maleficent replied.

She ran into the crowd, with the others following her.

* * *

Candlehead ran as fast as she could, while holding the board game in her arms as the hunter chased her. She soon realized that the crowd was trying to evade from the elephants that were rampaging in the city, crashing everything and injuring those in sight. Suddenly, one of the elephants in front accidentally knocked a shelve of tires, which started rolling towards Candlehead. She screamed and ran from them, but one of the tires tripped her over, causing her drop the game underneath her. The tires passed her, stopped rolling, and dropped onto the ground. She lifted her head up and saw the hunter approaching her.

"Alright, girl. Give me that item to me!" the hunter ordered.

"No!" Candlehead shouted, clutching the board to her.

The hunter pointed the B.B Gun at her.

"I guess I may have no choice, then." the hunter said.

Candlehead whimpered, knowing that it was the end for her. Suddenly, the hunter was uppercutted by Candi, who appeared out of nowhere.

"You leave my friends alone, you Turbo Rip-off!" Candi ordered angrily.

"So, you want to play games, huh? Well, this game is over, girl!" the hunter sneered.

He pointed the B.B. Gun at Candi.

"Um... is that a B.B Gun?" Candi asked.

"It's not the size of the toy that counts! It's how you use it! And besides, the gun shop was closed, so I had to go to Toys R' Us to get this. Now, say your prayers, kid!" the hunter replied.

Just then, another elephant knocked over a shelf of paint cans. The hunter looked up, and his eyes widened. The paint cans quickly dropped on him, knocking him out cold. Vanellope, Candlehead, Swizzle, Maleficent, and Bellwether soon approached the group.

"Candi! I'm glad your here!" Vanellope greeted.

"Yeah, good thing I got here. Otherwise, somebody else might've gotten hurt." Vanellope said. She turned to Candlehead, stared at her strangely, and asked "Uh... why are you a monkey?".

"It's a long story. But right now, we need to go back to the castle and finish the game." Vanellope replied.


	5. Finishing The Game

**Chapter 5: Finishing The Game**

Taffyta, still cuffed to the pole, angrily crossed her arms.

 _"I really don't like that girl sometimes."_ Taffyta thought angrily.

Just then, she saw a police officer walking by. She got an idea.

"Excuse me, officer? I need your help." Taffyta called out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crumbelina and Timothy relaxed under the hot sun at the beach.

"What a beautiful day it is. I hope Candi is having fun with Taffyta." Crumbelina said.

Suddenly, a stampede of elephants wildly rushed by, passing the couple.

"We're those just elephants?" Timothy asked in confusion.

* * *

Vanellope, Candlehead, Swizzle, Maleficent, and Bellwether arrived at the castle, which was destroyed and covered in jungle vines.

"Whoa. Now, your parents are really going to kill you, Candi." Swizzle said.

"Gee, you think?" Candi asked sarcastically.

"Come on, let's just get this over with." Vanellope replied.

She climbed up on the ladder towards the treehouse, with the others following. They gathered around the board game and set it up.

"Okay, Candi, it's your turn." Vanellope said.

Candi grabbed the dice.

"Right." Candi said.

She rolled the dice, which landed on nine. Her rhino piece moved, and it stopped three spaces away from the center. She looked over the glass and read an incoming message.

"'Big as fists these balls of ice. Through umbrellas they will slice'." Candi read.

"Sound familiar?" Vanellope asked.

"Um... not really?" Candi asked uneasily.

"It sounded like..." Swizzle started to reply.

Suddenly, he felt a small drop of icy rain fell on his shoulder. More slowly came down in pouring icy rain.

"Hail! And more of them will get larger! We need to hide somewhere to protect ourselves!" Vanellope shouted.

Candi grabbed the game board, and she and the others ran towards the exit of the treehouse. It was even hailing outside, and the hail was as big as the oranges!

"Watch out!" Candlehead cried, dodging the icy hail.

Candi saw the hail slice through the rooftop of the treehouse.

"The hail is destroying my treehouse!" Candi shouted.

"What do we do?" Swizzle asked.

"We have to go back in the castle and hide underground." Vanellope replied.

Candi led the others into the destroyed castle, opened the basement door, and let them run down the stairs, before closing the door behind her as soon as she entered.

* * *

Down in the basement, Vanellope discovered boxes of candles and lit them with matches she also found and placed them around her and the others. She also found flashlights in another box and handed one to everyone.

"Why can't we just turn on the light?" Candi asked.

"Because during the hail storm, it would be hazardous to turn on electricity, so we have to use candles and flashlights for now until this is over. Now, let's just focus on finishing the game. It's my turn." Vanellope replied.

She rolled the dice, which landed on six. Her elephant token moved six spaces, and she looked over the glass and read another message.

"'When you see it, you will shake. It's big and green and rhymes with lake'." Vanellope read.

A hissing sound was suddenly heard. Slithering towards Bellwether was a large green snake. Swizzle noticed it and pushed the sheep out of the way.

"Get down!" Swizzle shouted.

"Snake!" Candi shouted.

The snake snapped at Swizzle, who dodged it by side-stepping around it, until he got hold of it's neck.

"Careful. It could be poisonous." Maleficent said.

The snake hissed at the dark fairy, still being held by Swizzle.

"Where can we get rid of it?" Candi asked.

Vanellope pointed at the basement door.

"We can toss it out of here. Swizzle, you can handle it, can't you?" Vanellope asked.

"Of course I can." Swizzle replied.

He carried the snake upstairs, opened the door, and tossed the snake away before closing the door behind him. He went back to the others and sat back down.

"That snake was heavy and slimy. But now we took care of that problem, it's my turn." Swizzle said.

He took the dice and rolled them. They landed on four, and his token moved. He looked over the glass, reading another message in it.

"'They march and eat and march and eat. If I were you, I'd watch my feet'." Swizzle read.

Suddenly, a large ant the size of a remote-controlled car climbed down the stairs, heading towards the group. Candlehead screamed in panic and pointed at the ant. Four more ants then came down, eating their way from the boxes and other items in their paths.

"Whoa! Ants! And their huge!" Swizzle shouted.

"Swizzle, we need to keep them away from us! Candi, do you have something that would keep these ants distracted or destroyed?" Vanellope asked.

"I do! Candlehead, ant repellent is kept under the kitchen sink! Go get it!" Candi shouted.

Candlehead nodded with a whimper, and she flew up the stairs and out of the basement. Swizzle kicked some of the ants to the wall and used an energy ray to blast them. One of the ants tackled Vanellope and tried to gnaw on her head, but she glitched out of it's grip and blasted it away with a blast of pixels.

* * *

Candlehead ran into the kitchen and opened the doors under the sink. She scattered and threw everything out of the cabinet.

"Okay, where is it? Where is it? Gotta find the ant repellent! Gotta find it! Oh, I can't find it! I may have to use something else!" Candlehead cried.

She then saw a spatula on the counter.

"Hmm. Maybe, I could have someone use this." Candlehead said.

* * *

Taffyta, finally returning back to the castle, became dumbfounded when she saw it destroyed and covered in jungle vines.

"What happened here?" Taffyta asked.

She looked around angrily, searching for Candi.

"Candi! Where are you?" Taffyta called out.

Suddenly, she saw the snake slithering by her feet, and she screeched out loud and ran upstairs. She rushed to Candi's room, removed the lock, and opened the door, but she was shocked to see the two hyenas laying around in the piles of wood. She screamed again and closed the door before either one of them noticed her.

"What is going on here?" Taffyta asked.

She panicked again and headed to another room, where she saw the leopard laying on the floor, yawning. Taffyta screamed again and closed the door before the leopard noticed her. She ran back downstairs to find a nearby phone, but then saw Candlehead coming by with the spatula. The green haired girl noticed her friend and ran towards her. The way she looked like a monkey frightened the platinum blonde haired girl.

"Hey, Taffyta. You might want to get out of here." Candlehead greeted.

Taffyta did not respond to her. She just paused for a moment, screamed on top of her lungs, and backed away from her until she was cornered in a closet. Candlehead ran towards the door, closed it, and locked it, sealing Taffyta inside.

"Sorry, but this is your refuge for now." Candlehead said.

* * *

Back down in the basement, Bellwether hid behind a crate from the ants, while the others continued to fight.

"Candi, it's Candlehead's turn! She may not be able to make it to the center in time, but she needs to take her turn to stop the ants!" Vanellope called out.

"Where is she? She needs to come back now!" Candi asked.

"Hey, guys? A little help here?" Swizzle asked, kicking and blasting the ants away as more of them surrounded him.

"We have to help Swizzle! He can't hold them for long!" Vanellope said.

Just then, Candlehead ran down the stairs. She blasted some of the ants away from Swizzle when they were about to attack him from behind.

"You brought a spatula here? Where's the ant repellent?" Candi asked.

"I didn't find it, so I brought this instead." Candlehead replied.

She tossed the spatula to Bellwether, who came out of hiding and started swinging it at the ants. Candi groaned in annoyance.

"This is no time for lectures! Candlehead, it's your turn! You can stop these ants by taking your turn!" Vanellope shouted.

"I can't! Their everywhere!" Candlehead said, seeing more ants eating their way towards them.

"We'll hold them off." Swizzle said.

"I'll cover you, Candlehead. Get behind me!" Maleficent ordered.

Candlehead grabbed the game and slid near the wall, while Maleficent blocked her from the ants by using her staff to blast them away.

"Hurry up!" Bellwether shouted.

Vanellope blasted a few of the ants with blasts of pixels, while Candi threw caramel disks at them. Candlehead rolled the dice, which landed on five. Swizzle tripped an ant over and kicked him across.

"'Raging and howling, a gale throws it's might. Hold on for a dear life or be blown out of sight'." Candlehead read out loud, so the others would hear.

Swizzle fell on the floor by her, as two of the ants had grabbed his legs.

"Swizzle!" Candlehead cried.

The third ant was about to gnaw on his head, but it suddenly stopped and squeaked in fear before running away from him. The other ants followed him, squeaking fearfully. They scattered away from the group, as if they were trying to find someplace to hide.

"What happened? Did we scare them?" Candi asked.

Bellwether felt a strong wind that caused the whole castle to shake, and she opened the basement door.

"It's far worse! It's a tornado! Our only chance is if one of us finish the game!" Bellwether replied.

"It's Candi's turn!" Swizzle said.

But before they could do anything, the tornado appeared, sucking everything inside the twister. Everyone shouted in panic, trying to hold onto something that the twister wouldn't suck in. Swizzle, Candlehead, and Bellwether held onto water pipes on one side, while Vanellope, Candi, and Maleficent held onto the pipes on the other side. They turned and saw that game board left in the wide open.

"Someone get the game! Get the game!" Candi shouted.

"No, Candi! Don't let go!" Vanellope shouted.

The game board flew up into the tornado, and Candi gasped.

"No!" Candi shouted.

She let go of the pipes and was pulled into the twister after the board game.

"Candi!" Vanellope screamed.

Candi grabbed the game and held it to her chest while flying and spinning in the twister. She began to feel sick while spinning. As soon as the twister began to disappear, she fell towards the ground, but Maleficent made a trampoline appear below her. She bounced on it, jumped high into the air, and slammed through the window of her and Gloyd's room bedroom, scaring the hyenas away into the closet. Candi sat up and opened the game. She took the dice and attempted to roll it, but she was interrupted by a cold voice.

"Don't move!" the voice shouted.

She looked up and saw the hunter (who was covered in paint) busting through the door and pointing the B.B Gun at her.

"Stand up." the hunter ordered coldly.

Candi did as she was told, while holding the dice in her hand.

"What's in your hand? Whatever it is, drop it." the hunter ordered.

Candi shrugged and dropped the dice. One of the dice landed on two, while the other rolled away down a hole into the basement. She sighed sadly, finally realizing that it was over for her.

"End of the line, girl. The game is up." the hunter said.

Vanellope appeared from the window after jumping on the trampoline, shocked to see the hunter trapping Candi.

"So, tell me, girl... are you afraid?" the hunter asked.

"Yes. But I was never afraid to defend my friends. And... I know it was all my fault for causing all this trouble. It... it would've been better if I hadn't found the game in the first place. I may not be able to finish it, but if the game was finished... then, I would do anything to make it up to my friends." Candi replied.

The hunter chuckled.

"Well, well... good lass. Your finally beginning to realize your selfish mistakes." the hunter said. He pointed the B.B. Gun at her and asked "Any last words?".

Candi looked down at the board, knowing that the missing die landed on one, as the token moved three spaces and landed on the glass, which had the word Jumanji on it. She looked up at the hunter.

"Yeah. Jumanji." Candi replied.

"What did you say?" the hunter asked.

"It's Jumanji!" Candi replied louder.

Suddenly, the hunter began to feel like he was being absorbed.

"Huh? What's happening to me?" the hunter asked.

A loud sound of a crash caught Vanellope and Candi's attention. They saw the elephants, hyenas, ants, and other things that came out of the game flying in and being absorbed like a vortex into the glass. The hunter was also sucked in, twirling around along with the other animals. The girls shut their eyes and ducked down on the floor, hoping that the vortex noises would stop. Thunder collapsed a few times, before it finally stopped. As soon as it was safe to look, Vanellope lifted her head up and gasped in amazement.

"Candi, look!" Vanellope said.

"Are we dead?" Candi asked worriedly.

"Far better!" Vanellope replied.

Candi looked up and saw that they were in the castle living room, the castle having been all fixed up. The tokens were scattered on the board, and Maleficent and Bellwether were playing cards. She browsed around the room, realizing that she won the game and everything was back to the way it was.

"I can't believe it. We're... we're back to where we first played." Candi said.

"As if none of this had ever happened." Vanellope said.

"What? What happened?" Bellwether asked.

"Don't you remember, Dawn?" Candi asked.

"What? What do I remember?" Bellwether asked.

"Oh, it's best to tell us later. But right now, we should do something about this game." Maleficent replied.

"But what about Swizzle and Candlehead? Don't they remember?" Candi asked.

"I think you should call them, to see how their doing." Vanellope replied.

Candi nodded and called Swizzle with her portal key.

"Hey, Swizzle. It's me, Candi. I just wanted to know how your doing." Candi greeted.

 _"Oh, I'm good. I was just taking a nap, until I had this strange dream. You, Vanellope, Candlehead, Dawn, and Maleficent were in it, and we were playing some kind of a game that releases animals and tornadoes and other weird things."_ Swizzle replied on the other end.

"Oh, really?" Candi asked.

 _"Yeah. Strange, isn't it?"_ Swizzle asked.

"Uh... yeah. It is weird." Candi replied.

She then called Candlehead, who told her that she had the same dream as Swizzle had.

"So... pretty much, they don't remember anything at all?" Candi asked.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll remember alright. Only when they see this game. But I think it's best not too." Vanellope replied.

* * *

Later, Vanellope and Candi took the game over to a bridge in Richmond Park. The board game was wrapped in rope and had bricks on it. Candi took one last look at the game.

"Never again will this game be in my or anyone else's hands." Candi said.

She picked it up and tossed it in the river, watching it sinking down underwater.

"Well... I guess that's that. The game is over, and everything is back to normal." Vanellope said.

"Yeah. But it wasn't as much fun as I expect it to be." Candi said.

Vanellope placed her hand on Candi's shoulder.

"It's fun to me." Vanellope said with a smile.


End file.
